


Lollipop

by luveyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean Nico wears a corset sooo..., Kind of possessive Will, M/M, Nico doesn't know what a condom is, Nico is a teasing nerd, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, candy shop, i dont even know, possibly??, probably their first time going all the way, solangelo, southern!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico tries to tease Will in public, and he succeeds, until i made it sappy, but they fuck in the end so it's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, so this was supposed to be the first installment in Voyeurism headcannon i had, but it turned emotional. I also wrote this from 2-6 in the morning, so it's a little crazy. Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts.

                 

                Will had decided that Nico needed to be well versed in modern day things; therefore, he got special permission from Chiron to take Nico away from camp every Friday. They did small things, they walked through the city, or visited the library, played arcade games, went pumpkin picking etc.

                Today they were going to a candy store that Percy had recommended. The two demigods piled into the back of Jules-Albert’s car, Will told Nico the address to translate. It was the off-season and Nico looked absolutely adorable bundled in a grey coat and a blue, almost black, scarf Will had gotten him. Will was never the one for fancy coats, and was wearing a thermal under a hoodie. The back of the car was warm, but Nico seemed to be reluctant to take off his coat and said something to the Zombie in french. Will noticed how his mouth shaped the words, he seemed uncomfortable, his lips stumbling to make the right shapes, nothing like how he spoke Italian. To be honest, Nico just looked uncomfortable in general, he kept shifting in his seat, and he kept twisting his hands, but oddly enough there was a small smile spread across his face. Nico’s bangs were hiding his eyes, and Will wanted nothing more than to move them, and kiss each of his beautiful eyes. Maybe, he would kiss those lips instead, replace his fumbling French with sure movements and moans.

                He chuckled and brushed his bangs from his eyes. “ _Will_ , we’ve been dating for _how_ long?  If you want to kiss me, you don’t have to wait, or ask.” Damn, had he been that easy to read? Will leaned forward, brushing the pink skin of Nico’s lips, with his own. Nico made an annoyed sound and went to deepen the kiss, but Will pulled away smirking.  
                “Not so fast, Sweetheart.” Nico rolled his eyes.  
                “You do realize you were talking out loud, right? My French is not fumbling, but I appreciate all of the other things.” Will blanched. “Now, get over here.” Nico pulled on Will’s hoodie strings, pressing their lips together. Nico wound his hands under Will’s sweatshirt, slightly annoyed to find his shirt was so tight. He pulled it up so he could run his hands up and down Will’s warm sides. Nico’s coat would be too difficult to get inside so Will settled on grabbing his thighs, running his hands up to grab Nico’s ass. Nico moaned and bit Will’s lip, Nico has always been sensitive, which makes sense seeing how affection starved he was, for _years_. Recently, though, it seems like Nico was extra sensitive, especially when they were in public. Will didn’t really know if this counted as public, but hey, maybe for Nico it was.

                _"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre , mais nous avons atteint l'adresse_ ” Jules grumbled. Nico pulled back, his eyes sparkling, not dazed like how they usually were after they made out.

                “What did he say?” Will whispered.  
                “We’re here.” Nico looked out of the window, “Where is _here_ though?”  
                “It’s a candy shop!” Nico cocked his head, one of the restoration things was for Nico to listen to modern music, and a certain song came up.  
                “Are you the love doctor?” Will looked confused. Nico started to sing under his breath _“I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop.”_ Nico smirked at Will’s blush.  
                “It’s not _that_ kind of candy shop.” Will pulled back a little, swallowing, “I think Percy said his mom used to work there.” Nico hummed, opening the door. He waved to Jules-Albert and the zombie drove off. They were walking down the street hand in hand; Jules had given them time to cool off before going in the store by dropping them off a block away, _thoughtful.  
                _ “Hey, Will,” the taller teen glanced at his questioning companion “ _Are_ there candy shops like _that_?”  
                “Not that you will ever go to.” Will was only half joking.  
                “Why not?” Nico was actually curious and Will was too caught up in imagining Nico with caramel syrup and candy all over him to notice the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
                “Because you have me.” Will smiled, trying to shift his pants so he was less noticeable; Nico glanced down and smirked, that smug bastard.  
                “Oh, a little excited, are you? What are you imagining?” Will just scowled at Nico and dragged him inside.

 

                “Will! Look at this candy, its shaped like _dinosaurs_!” Nico came out from behind the shelves with a box held high. He was bouncing on his toes, grinning like… well like a kid in a candy store. “And there’s so many more, _come on_!” He latched onto Will and dragged him around. Will smiled uncontrollably, thankfully his dick decided to give up, and now Will could enjoy the little pleasures Nico brought.  
                _“Will!”_ Nico dragged out his name, until blue eyes met his large puppy eyes. “Can I get these?” Will patted his pockets he had brought some money, emphasis on _some_.  
                “Sure… you don’t really have to ask for my permission you know.” Nico opened his mouth and then closed it again, his eyes taking an odd shine to them.  
                “I know, but I don’t want to talk to the lady.” Will cocked his head before remembering how Nico acts around strangers. He is extremely trusting of Will, which makes him comfortable around the blonde, but he is still shaky around other people.  
                “Oh, right, come on.” Will took all the candy boxes from Nico and walked up to the cashier, her apron was patriotic, Will noticed. Nico was staring at the candy by the counter, while Will bought the candy. The sum was much more then he was expecting, he glanced, wide eyed at Nico.  
                “And these too, please.” Nico smiled at the space above the women’s head, placing a few lollipops on the counter, Will whispered his name. Nico touched Will’s pocket and nodded, he shoved his hand in to find the perfect amount of cash. Staring stunned at Nico he paid the lady and took the bag. Nico just beamed.  
                “Have a nice day! Come again soon.” Will waved at the woman and walked out of the store.

                “ _Come again soon_.” Nico said lowly, the phrase sounded _very_ different when Nico said it, and Nico knew it, he linked their arms, smiling innocently up at Will. “Can I have some candy?” Will handed him the bag.  
                “Put your gloves back on, You are really cold.” Will covered the hand on his arm with his own, trying to warm it. Nico pouted, but Will looked at him and he broke and grudgingly pulled on his leather gloves.  
                “Where are we going now?”  
                “There’s more than one candy shop in New York, darling.” A giddy light filled Nico’s eyes, and he turned back to the candy bag. He pulled out one of the lollipops, handing Will back the bag with a smile that asked if he would hold it. Will took the bag and smiled down as the smaller boy tried to open his prize with his gloves on.  
                “Let me help” He laced his arms under Nico’s and quickly ripped off the plastic.  
                “Thanks” Nico said around his newly freed lollipop.  
                “Here’s the next one.” Will nodded at a shop, and the two went through the door. The store was almost empty, only the lazy boy at the cash register. He didn’t even great them, which Will thought was incredibly rude, as he was doing nothing else. Nico popped his lollipop in his mouth while he undid his scarf and took off his gloves.  They wandered around for a little, there was nothing that caught either of their attention, Will was just about to find Nico and suggest they leave when something _did_ catch his eye.  
                Nico was leaning against the back wall of the shop hidden from all prying eyes, well except Will’s, of course. He had one leg bent and was absentmindedly twisting his lollipop, sliding it in and out of his mouth. As he got closer Nico’s eyes still didn’t focus on him, it sounded like he was _whimpering_ , in an all too familiar way. Nico closed his eyes and was switching between, licking and sucking, both motions Will had seen him so before.

                _Nico sat on his knee’s eyes half closed, he licked up Will’s shaft, and swirled his tongue around the head, Will grabbed his hair and painted his face with come._

                Will’s eyes flicked back to Nico, his lollipop was almost gone, but that’s not what he was looking at. Nico’s eyes smoldered, the darkness swirled with desire, and Will almost lost it. He didn’t know where Nico had learned that facial expression, but _Gods_ , it was so _filthy_. It spelled out things that Will could not have imagined Nico doing, but now that was all he could imagine.

                _Nico under a table, sucking Will off, while Will talked to his siblings._

_Nico in a movie theatre his hand down Will’s pants, glancing over with that same look._

_Nico giving him a lap dance in impossibly tight pants._

                Will’s arousal seemed to glow as Nico pushed off the wall and walked over to him, the lollipop gone, he grabbed Will’s hand, a wild grin sliding onto his face. He stood on his toes to crash his lips into Will’s. The taste of sugar overwhelmed the kiss, not that Will minded. Nico’s coat was in the way of where he wanted his hands to be. Not breaking the kiss, Will started un-buttoning Nico’s coat. Nico took in a sharp breath, causing Will to pull back. His blue eyes shone with barely concealed lust, and Nico smiled, slightly nervous. Will had the last button open and slid his hands along his sides. The fabric was startling to Will who had expected a t-shirt. He pulled away, only holding Nico by the waist.

                Nico bit his lip, why did he have to wear this stupid thing? Why today, he wanted to wear it for Will, but what if he really was kidding before? Will breathed harshly, Nico bit his lip and looked up.

                “ _Nico_ ” Will was practically growling, his eyes exploding with hunger, it was kind of frightening, but Nico trusted Will. “ _Nico_ , are you wearing a _corset_? You wore a corset without anything under it, into the city, _Gods_ , _Nico_.”  
                “I thought you would like it, I mean that one time we were in that punk store and you said I would look hot in it, so I went back and bought it but maybe-” Nico’s unsure excuse was cut short by Will slamming their lips together again, Nico gasped at the force. Will’s hands were all over him, brushing over every inch of exposed skin. Nico was stunned, he hadn’t known how Will would react, but ravishing him in a store was not one of the things Nico considered. Will ground his hips into Nico, both boys hard now, he slipped his leg in-between Nico’s.  
                “Will,” Nico pulled on his golden hair, “ _Will,”_ He stilled, body poised like a shield for Nico, his muscles were tense with anticipation. “We are in public; don’t you think this is a bit risky?”  
                “ _Are you kidding me_?” Will _was_ growling this time, his breath making Nico shiver.  
                “No…” Nico may have planned this, but he thought he would be teasing Will, not getting Will to almost lose all control. “I mean,” He sounded confident, even to himself. “We really _are_ in public.”  
                “There’s a bathroom”  
                “Ew, We are _not_ fucking in the _bathroom._ ” Will growled again, dipping to bite Nico’s collarbone.  
                “Fine, call Jules right now and bring us back to camp.”  
                “You can’t make me to do _anything_.” Will bit at his collarbone again, grabbing his crotch.  
                “Call the zombie” he extracted himself, leaving Nico no tether to his warmth, “ _Now.”_ Nico gulped, Will was amazingly sexy when he was commanding like that.

                Jules-Albert was waiting outside by the time Nico was buttoned up and they straightened out slightly. Will didn’t even notice the boy wave goodbye, but Nico turned and winked. He ripped open the door so Nico could climb in, and climb in he did, crawling over to his seat so Will had a full view of his ass. Will slid in behind him, closing the door so Jules could streak down the road.  
                Will looked pissed. His eyes were dark and his mouth was twisted. Nico wondered what he did wrong, to make Will look like that. It sapped all the confidence he had earlier.  
                “Are you mad?” Nico leaned forward on his hands. “I’m sorry, I should’ve asked if that was okay first.” Will’s head snapped in his direction. He wound his hands in his hair.  
                “If that was _okay_? Nico that was more than okay, that was _amazing_ , why in Hades would I be _mad at you_?”  
                “You just look mad.”  
                “No I’m not mad, come here” Nico scooted closer to Will, “actually no, go back over there, I won’t be able to hold out if you come any closer.”

                Wait, _what?_ Was it possible that Nico had fried Will _that much_ ; he couldn’t even be near him without short-circuiting.

                “Why would you need to?” Nico asked innocently looking up at Will. “I’m your boyfriend you don’t have to hold back,” He reached forward to grab Will’s thigh, and dropped his voice, “for anything.”  
                “I don’t want to scare you away.” He breathed. Nico snorted.  
                “Will, I just wore an extremely tight corset around America’s dream city to impress you on the off chance we would make out and you would feel it. I pretended to give a lollipop a blowjob so you would look at me with desire; I really doubt you’re going to scare me away.” Will looked at Nico in disbelief, so the lollipop thing _had_ been intentional, but that’s not what Will focused on.  
                “I always look at you with desire,” Nico looked surprised, “I never wanted to let you know how much I wanted you, just in case it was too much pressure for you, I want you to be comfortable.”  
                “Let me know, now,” Nico’s voice was heavy and low, “Tell me how much you want me.” It was Will’s turn to look surprised, Nico was looking at him openly. His eyes showing all of his passion, and his nerves, that made Will relax somehow. They were a lot closer then Will remembered, they were still hard but neither were at the point of bursting.  
                “I want you so much, I want to touch every inch of your beautiful skin,” He pulled Nico into his lap, he was flushed and almost putty on Will’s hands. “I would fight every single monster in Tartarus to touch you, Nico, I would trade immortality to spend even a minute with you.”

                The car stopped, Jules didn’t speak this time, just met Will’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Will opened the door and slid out, Nico stumbling behind him. His legs were shaking, and he was leaning heavily on Will. Will smiled and picked him up bridal style.  
                “Can you bring us back to your cabin?” he walked a few steps, “We’re in a shadow.” Nico nodded and Will stepped once more, this time dissolving into the ground and reappearing in Nico’s cabin. Will set him down on the bed, he unbuttoned Nico’s coat and took off his shoes. Will ripped off his own hoodie and kicked off his snow boots and socks, climbing into bed after Nico. He looked up with his huge dark eyes, there was an expecting look in them. Will dipped down to kiss him, slotting their lips together and earning an amazing moan from Nico. He pulled back and pushed Nico down on the bed, he turned his head so Will could kiss his neck.

                “I would steal every star in the sky just to make you a necklace,” he gave Nico butterfly kisses along his tendon down to his collarbone. “I would travel through every layer of Hades to bring you back to me,” He bit the skin above Nico’s collarbone, sucking, intentionally marking him. “I want to litter you with marks, I want everyone to that you are mine.” Nico was whimpering and trying to cover his crotch. Will would have none of that. He released Nico’s neck, and landed kisses down his chest. Nico kept moving his hands, trying to cover his gorgeous face, or his throbbing cock, which was already hidden by Nico’s pants, so it was really unnecessary.  “I want you so much that it tears me apart every time I look at you, I feel weightless, and like devil at the same time.” Will unbuckled Nico’s belt, undoing the zipper slowly, but when he saw the strip of skin between the corset and the jeans Will just couldn’t go slow and ripped his pants off. He ran his hands down his legs and took of his socks, then went back up to Nico’s waistband for his boxers.

                “Wait,” Nico was panting, his hands clamped over his face, briefly Will wondered where all of his previous confidence had gone. Will pulled back and looked at the shaking boy underneath him.  
                “ _Gods, Nico_ you are so beautiful.” His voice was barely a whisper but Nico heard it.  
                “Will…”  
                “I just wish you would stop covering your face, you’re eyes are my favorite part about you.”  
                “Will, I don’t- I’m not beautiful, you are beautiful, you glow and I look like a bag of bones,” Normally Will would stop him, claiming how beautiful Nico was in response, but he didn’t, sensing this was leading somewhere. “and you make me feel safe, I just,” his voice dropped so low Will had to lean in to hear it, “I want all of you too, I’m just terrible with words.” Will looked at Nico, who had removed his hands from his face and was shyly smiling at him, holy Hera, Will hadn’t seen that smile in so long, he forgot it was one of the things that made him fall in love with Nico. Nico grew redder and redder with every passing second. “Say something _, please,_ ” the please sounded desperate.

                “I love you.”

                That was obviously not what Nico was expecting and his eyes shot wide open, his mouth and hands stilling. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Nico started crying. _Smooth moves, Solace.  
_                 “ _Nico?_ Nico, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring that on you, like that. _Nico_?”  
                “No, no, don’t… I just,” He looked up at Will. “I love you so much, and I never expected you to love me back.” Nico finished quietly. Will relaxed, extremely relieved.  
                “Nico, then why are you crying?”  
                “I cry when I’m overwhelmed.” Nico responded. He seemed embarrassed, but with some confidence back. “and you, you are very overwhelming, but I like it. I would like it more if you took your clothes off, though.” The last of the tears chased themselves out of Nico’s eyes, he was smiling again.  
                “Only if you take off yours.”  
                “Mine are already off, you took care of that.” Will slid his finger under the waistband of Nico’s boxers. He went to take off his shirt, but Nico just shook his head and sat up. He pulled Will’s shirt over his head, admiring his muscled chest, as usual Will’s body amazed Nico. He undid Will’s belt but Will was sitting down so he really couldn’t do more. Will stood up and disposed of them quickly, taking his boxers of as well.  
                “Turn your back towards me.” Nico did, and felt Will’s weight settle on the mattress behind him, his hands went to the laces of the corset.  
                “Wait,” Will paused, “can you leave it on?” Will hissed and nipped at Nico’s shoulder.  
                “I want to, but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
                “Alright.” At least he had liked it. The corset came off easily in Wills fingers, much easier to get off then on, Nico thought.  
                “Lay back down.” Nico did so and Will hooked his fingers around his boxers pulling them down. Nico squeaked and covered his face, but he lifted his hips so Will could slide them off. “Nico, stop covering your face.”  
                “Sorry.” He removed his hands but wasn’t really sure where to put them. Will watched his little struggle before trapping both wrists above his head.  
                “There you go.” He smiled, and leaned down to kiss Nico. It felt odd not being able to move his arms, so he moved his legs instead, and circled them around Will’s hips. They both gasped when their cocks rubbed against each other. Nico’s hips started moving on their own, jerking, grinding, whatever, he just needed _friction_. Will brought his other hand down to Nico’s waist, thumbing his hipbone. Nico moaned and pushed up against him. He ghosted kisses down to his other hip; His arm couldn’t reach above Nico anymore so he brought it a little further down, slipping over Nico’s ass, and dipping down to put a little pressure on his entrance. He gave easier than Will was expecting and a finger dipped into Nico. He moaned and arched his back. Will looked up, he was delighted to see that Nico wasn’t covering his face, his hands were clutching the sheets below them.  
                “You are so gorgeous Nico, I want to… I want to touch _all_ of you.” It took a second for Nico to comprehend what he meant.  
                “ _Please_ ” He pushed back on Will’s finger. “ _Gods, Will, please.”_  
                “Okay, I need to get the lube from my pocket, so I’m going to let go of you.” Nico nodded. He was cold, Will was only gone for a few seconds, but the lack of stimulation after so much contact made Nico whimper and push his ass into the bed. His hands stretched towards his dick, it was begging to be touched.  
                “Hey,” Will slapped his hands away, “That’s my job.” Nico groaned but obediently grabbed the sheets again, “Good boy,” His tone was joking but Nico jumped; the praise had done something odd to him. Will seemed to still, above him.  
                “What’s wrong?” Nico’s voice was husky; he hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes.  
                “You have a praise kink,” Will sounded wonderstruck “of course I should have seen that coming.” Will “Gods, baby can you get any hotter.”  
                “I-I don’t know what that means.” Will chuckled.  
                “Don’t worry, you will.” His eyes twinkled. He squeezed some purple liquid onto his fingers, smiling and settling between Nico’s legs. “Can you spread your legs for me? Oh, perfect, this might be a little cold.” He put the pressure on Nico’s entrance again, this time slipping two fingers in. Nico arched again, and Will nearly came from the sight, Nico was just that pretty. He scissored his fingers, and massaged at Nico’s walls. Nico was making these lovely sounds, so to reward him Will added another finger. Nico’s noises grew faster, and he was fucking himself on Will’s fingers.  
                “More.” Nico gasped out.  
                “Hmm? What was that sweetheart?” He grabbed Nico’s hip to slow this thrusting a little.  
                “Give me… more” Will smirked and hooked his finger, Nico arched again and shuddered, Will had found his prostate.  
                “More what?”  
                “ _Just… more_ ,” Nico got a hold on himself and looked Will straight in the eyes. “Please _Will_ , _please_ fuck me.” Will’s cock throbbed, those eyes were so intense, he pulled his fingers back. Nico’s body tried to follow, and he moaned for the loss of a sensation. Will fumbled for the lube and grabbed a condom pack from next to it. “What is that?”  
                “A condom”  
                “What is a condom?”  
                “It won’t hurt you, I’ll explain later.” Nico eyed the rubber.  
                “Why do you use it?”  
                “I will explain _later_ , now lay back down.” That was good enough for Nico, he laid down. Will rolled the condom on and lubed up again. “Nico I don’t want to hurt you, so something hurts tell me right away okay?  
                “Yes, now _please_.” Will pressed the tip against Nico, when he didn’t protested he pushed the head inside. Nico sucked in a breath and Will looked up worried, but the look that Nico was giving him said _Don’t you dare stop_. Will slowly pushed deeper, giving Nico time to adjust.  
                “Gods, Will, go faster, _please._ ” Will looked up to protest, saying it would hurt, but he was met with the sight of Nico’s body spread in front of him and he couldn’t help himself. Nico cried out, and started whimpering and moaning like crazy.  
                “You took me so nicely,” Nico’s cock jumped with each praise, “look what a good boy you are, and you’re so pretty, I’m proud of you for doing so well.” He dipped down to press kisses down Nico’s stomach. Nico started rutting back against him. “I’m going to move now, okay?” He pulled out almost all the way and slid back in, he found Nico’s prostate easier this time and jabbed against it. Nico yelped. Who knew he would be this loud? Will brushed his hands up and down Nico’s sides, before resting on his hips. He wanted to lean down and capture the dark eyed boy’s lips but they were just making to delicious of sounds. He kissed his collarbones instead, which made Nico shriek again. Nico let go of the sheets and clawed Will’s back.  
                “Look how beautiful you are Nico, and you are making the most delicious sounds.”  
                “Will… ahhh… _Will_!”  
                “Go ahead, come for me, baby.” He bit into Nico’s shoulder as the younger boy came. He clenched around him, digging his nails into Will’s back and screamed. It was too much for Will and he came as well. They rode out their high together in a clash of lips and their names moaned by the other.

                Will pulled out and tied up the condom, and looked down at Nico. He was glad he did, Nico’s eyes were half shut and his hair was a mess, his legs still bent and spread, a lazy smile spread on his face. He kissed Nico’s smile.  
                “I’ll be right back.” He threw away the used condom, and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. They would take a shower in the morning but wiping off Nico’s come should be fine for now. He threw the towel on the ground, Nico was almost in the same position, except his eyes were all the way shut.  
                “You’re back.” Nico’s voice was so quiet, Will barely heard it.  
                “Of course, I’ll always come back to you, sunshine.” Nico turned towards Will and snuggled into his chest. Will let out a happy sigh and slid his arms around his boyfriend.

                “I _love_ you.”  
                “I love _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think. Also i don't know french and i used google translate, so if there is a mistake, please let me know.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Jules-Albert says "I am sorry to interrupt, but we have reached the address." (Even though they had not in fact reached the address, but hey even Zombies can be sensible.)


End file.
